


Price

by Kira_K



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always a price to be paid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price

There is a price. There is always a price to be paid; even if one is a king. 

It wasn’t the act of falling in love with the human girl; this only meant a broken heart. 

It wasn’t the act of pursuing and winning the human woman; this only meant fairy tale ending could happen to fairies as well. Or Goblin Kings, as it was. 

Marrying her was the right course of action for it meant they became equals. His will and power would have eroded her given enough time and Jareth wanted the contrary, stubborn, beautiful human who Sarah had been before becoming his wife. Changing the natural course of actions was what demanded a large price. 

Equality meant equality even when it came to power. Magic could and did change Sarah but it wasn’t capable of making a human stay human with the unimaginable power of what the Goblin King had. So it went the other way: changing Jareth, stripping away a large chunk of the Labyrinth and his magic. 

He still granted the wishes which concerned unwanted children. He could still create dreams and illusions and change into an owl. He had uncountable abilities but time became the same obstacle as it had been for humans. Immortality with a linear time – the most the human mind was capable of accepting and the least for a fairy mind. A compromise between their words to grant Jareth’s forever and ever and Sarah’s happy ending. 

And because only true love is capable of overcoming all burdens the Goblin King paid his price - as did Sarah - without regrets or a heavy heart. It was only fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Because they are my OTP and I want them to have a happy ending. :)
> 
> Kudos, comments make my day.


End file.
